


Asphodel

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, backstory time babey, luxu xion and luxord all make cursory appearances but yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: There was the sound of footsteps behind her, and she stiffened. Everyone else was busy. No one should be here, now.“Hey, hey,” an unfamiliar voice said. “Easy. I’m here to make you a deal.”Asphodel turned.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Asphodel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turn Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916486) by [BloomingMiracle (Luna264)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle). 



> This fic is supplementary to my story Turn Signal, but takes place some amount of time earlier. A decent amount remains unexplained regardless.

Asphodel liked minding the flowers. It was nice, and quiet, and it gave her something to do when everyone else was busy.

Her mother did not want her to learn to fight.

None of the masters who presently resided in Scala ad Caelum could take on another apprentice, anyways.

That was fine.

Asphodel liked minding the flowers.

She had, on the occasion, met the woman they had originally been planted for (or by, perhaps, considering that part of the timeline was a little unclear and well before her own introduction) and found the woman charming enough. She brought her bees by, which was nice.

There was the sound of footsteps behind her, and she stiffened. Everyone else was busy. No one should be here, now.

“Hey, hey,” an unfamiliar voice said. “Easy. I’m here to make you a deal.”

Asphodel turned.

This new arrival had a strange way about him. He had an easy smile, and he wasn’t any less human than he looked (that, at least, she would have been used to) or at least not obviously so. The way he held himself was simply much older than the body he was holding had any right to be.

She stepped back, bumping lightly against the planters behind her.

The smile dropped, and he frowned down at her. “Or not. We can do this the hard way.”

He flexed his fingers, a keyblade settling into them. His smile returned as her eyes widened.

“This’ll do.”

The keyblade pierced her heart. Then--

Then…

* * *

_“After all that waiting, she’s barely even classed. Shows what I get, trying to find a workable candidate.”_

* * *

This dusk liked minding the flowers. This dusk thought it was a nice, quiet task, especially in comparison to the fighting some of the others had to go to and nearly never returned from.

Besides, it gave her time to do what she wanted. She could go to the bright and briney Port Royal, and collect shells.

That girl liked shells.

This dusk liked that girl, even better than she liked minding the flowers, which was a lot.

This dusk did not like the strongest Gambler, really, even though he was one of the more polite strongest by a decent margin. He simply gave her the impression of absence, even as present as he was for that girl and for the strongest Samurai here.

This dusk was minding the flowers, now, as that girl and the strongest Gambler passed by. This dusk was arranging them nicely. Aster and lily flowers.

That girl asked about the aster flowers. Shion, the strongest Gambler explained. Like her.

Aster and lily flowers.

Aster and lily.

Aster, lily, and (this time, for some reason) a sprig of asphodel.

**Author's Note:**

> little a lilore. as a treat


End file.
